super_420_swag_mlg_ntgfandomcom-20200213-history
Spacestation
Spacestation '''''Spacestation ''''' is a TTT map created by Hitler himself, one drunken night after a hard day of extermination. He intended to convince all Jews that this was their map, to be joined and played by them, and voted for by them. His true plan was to use this horrid map to get them all banned, slowly, by the pitfall known as "the generator," as well as to get them slain for unavoidable "delay," for which the map was purpose built. He knew that the rate of bans would likely be even higher if he could somehow make the map worse, so he added crushing doors to cause frustration. Even once this original purpose had been completed, and all Jews had sadly perished (with the exception of Jew-on, who changed his name to the far-more-mexican-sounding-and-less-Jewish-sounding "Juan") the map remained, wreaking death and destruction upon all. In all known creation, there has never been a worse map. The Glorious Rebellion[1] http://nexttiergaming.org/forums/showthread.php?tid=14393 In response to the horrible affliction known as "Spacestation," a group of proud fighters arose known as "The Glorious Anti-Spacestation Master Race" formed. Their members are listed as follows: * Führer: Jake10 (our map-adding/removing commander) * Lead hacker and spy upon internal server affairs: Brassx * Chief Secretary, in charge of paperwork and memberships: ObiWonTwo * Chief of subtle racism and instigatior of localized uprisings: Terran * Delegate of MasterRace-brony relations: Bradley * Our "Totally Not a Jew" officer: wookiepie * Our second accepted officer: Dreadark * Editor and Spellchecker: epical * Waffle, the most important meal of the day: ProjectWaffle * Banana, because waffles with bananas on top is delicious: Enchantable * AirForces, in charge of fly-by pooping and pecking: EagleDestroyer * Naval Commander: PandaManhood * Treasurer: Seto Kaiba * 1st Cadet and Penitent Convert, also moonlights as "Official Booty Mangler": Working Ogretime * Tank Commander: Viking Lord Emorog Additionally, their unregistered members number in the thousands, awaiting the glorious day when they can vote Spacestation out of existance. The Filth Who Support Spacestation As always, there are those pieces of filth who either have not eyes to see the bug-filled wool that has been pulled over their head, or else deviantly ''enjoy'' torture. These are the ones who lead such scum: * ScrubName4 / Bottle4 / Butt-Licker * RangerDanger0 * Ianno / Profound Games * Black Jesus Glorious Victory On September 20th, 2014, NTG's overlord Phish held an historic NTG meeting. During this meeting the wretched abomination map, Spacestation, was brought up. Phish, in his benevelemce, agreed that it should be removed, flatly ''crushing'' the opposing Filth. In the aftermath, one of the Filth leaders, Butt-Licker/Bottle4, commitedd NTG-suicide, and got himself banned. He procedded onwards to the land of eternal punishment, the WOGs servers. Important for note is that Phish decreed that any who could fix the abominable map, like a proverbial "sword in the stone", would recieve not only fame, but also fortune, in the form of a Lightsaber melee weapon. Such fixes should include: making the generator only destroyable by a Traitor, fixing the X-wing fighter, fixing the doors which crush people, fixing the size of the map by pruning uslesss or confusing parts, "fixing keypads" (Phish's words), and any other odds and ends. We await the chosen mapper who can pull off such a miracle. References